Walking Through Walls
by aph-alpaca
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a girl who is trying her best to be normal but will what she left behind come back to find her?
1. The Spider

**My newest version. Again, I'm so sorry to my readers.**

* * *

><p><em>Everything in this world is connected. As if it were a web, but... the spider must feel loneliness when he notices he is not apart of what everyone else is. The spider is its creator and master but never its god. I can say the same for myself. When you have the power all thrive for, what would it leave to? Imagine... Being able to use almost all of the power given to you that most cannot. It takes you far away, sometimes it can even bring things back to haunt you.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up again in a cold sweat. I hate it when ever I have that stupid dream. I walked up to the window and opened it. The warm July breeze hitting my face made me relieved that I woke up. I looked up at the cloudless night sky and hummed a song I heard before. The moon was full, glowing like a second sun who's light is dull enough to see yet bright enough to admire. The stars that twinkled around it shined just as bright.<p>

The area around was quiet and still. I decided to push out the screen and sit on the ledge. My long teal hair seemed to trail to the floor behind me but I didn't mind. I sat on the ledge of the window thinking of what tomorrow will bring. Tomorrow is my first day of being Miku Hatsune, a normal girl. I never have to go by my old title now and nothing will stop me from being normal now! I could make friends and maybe even a boyfriend one day, but I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just exciting to me although to everyone else it's something they would think about on their first day of school when they're 5 or so. Unlike those people though I have to start at age 16.

Who am I now though? My name is Miku Hatsune. My talent is singing and dancing. I'm also a bit of a closet otaku. My past is a secret that I must carry with me to my grave though. It's exciting though. I get to worry about report cards and rumors now instead of what I did before. I'd choose high school over it any day. I smiled at myself thinking like a little kid. I know I'm suppose to be mature but I just can't help it. I have 2 more weeks until school starts and I still haven't explored the town.

I just hope my nightmares go away quickly. They keep appearing more and more leaving me to wake up around the same time every night. I can't even remember the whole dream, only the ending quotes. _It takes you far away, sometimes it can even bring things back to haunt you. _I've memorized those words well, too well if you ask me.

The warm summer breeze blew up against my face. It felt nice to be honest. I stopped my humming when I noticed someone opened my door. I looked over my shoulder and saw my little brother Len. " Len? What are you doing up still? " I asked the blonde boy. He looked down as if to cry. He's always been weak like that though.

" I'm scared. " he mumbled.

" Of what? You're already 14. Practically a man."

" I'm not talking about the dark. I'm talking about what might happen. What if the past comes back?"

I turned away and go off the ledge of the window and back into my room closing the window. I looked at Len and smiled. " Don't worry. You'll have have big sister Miku to protect you from it. I won't let it come back. " I hugged Len as he cried. He must have had a flashback dream. " Do you want to sleep with me tonight? "

" No... it's okay. I just got a bit scared. " I let him go and kissed his forehead.

" Alright. Good night. "

" Good night Miku... " he walked out of my door still wiping his eyes. Len has always been like this though. Ever since we were little as well. Even though he has Rin he'd always come to me for comfort. Whether it was little things or big things it didn't matter. I guess to survive in that place, you need something to take comfort in and even now it looks like old habits die hard. I don't mind it though. I do my best to always be here for him.

I yawned as soon as I heard Len's door close and hopped back into bed. The clock read 11:59 pm. Tomorrow begins a new life. Hopefully nothing bad happens. I close my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

I woke up almost at noon. I guess I shouldn't have stayed up last night. I quickly got ready finding the girliest things I could find since Luka doesn't like me wearing my usual boy clothes when we go out. I put on a pair of short shorts but not the kind that are pratically underwear, a white shirt with a kawaii leek drinking juice, black converses, and a small music note necklace. I quickly tied my hair up into twin ponytails and ran to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I came out I could smell the scent of burnt food. Rin probably tried to help with cooking today. I walked over to the kitchen patting my face dry when I realized it was both Rin and Len trying to cook...This never ends well.. " What are you two doing? " I asked. They turned to me and I could now smell a strong scent of burnt food.

" Nothing..." they responded. I raised my eye brow at them and they began to block to the stove.

" Well if that's your story be sure to lower down the heat. You'll end up burning yourself you know. " I grabbed and orange and began to peal it while walking to Luka's room. I heard them scolding each other saying 'I told you so!' or ' shut up already!'. I giggled at their endless bickering. I then turned my attention away from them to Luka's door. I knocked on it 3 times. " Luka, are you up? " I asked eating the orange.

" Yeah. I'll be out in a second." her fragile voice responded. Don't let that fool you though. Luka can be one of the scariest people in the world. I walked back into the kitchen to see how the twins were doing on their cooking and like I said, this never ends well. I walked over to the stove and saw the stream rising and the smoke alarm going off. I quickly began fanning the place until the alarm stopped.

" So, looks like you two didn't listen to me. AGAIN. " I rolled my eyes and threw away the burnt food. I washed the pots and pans and began to make lunch. Nothing special, just a few sandwiches and chips. I gave Rin and Len their food and sent them off ignoring all of their comments.

After Luka came out we started eating. Once we finished I walked to the front door to finally set out of exploring the town. I told Luka I'd be back later and I was off. I walked down the street heading towards the market part where everything was busy. I walked down towards a small book shop which caught my eye. It wasn't very busy and it looked very cute. I walked in to be greeted by the bell which rang when someone entered and a smiling cashier. I walked down towards the manga section and looked around. There wasn't much to look at though since I read most of them but I decided to grab a few volumes of Black Butler and pay for them. " So you're an otaku? I see. " the cashier said.

" Well, yes. Only a little bit though. " I mumbled sightly blushing at his comment. He looked to me and smiled.

" Looks like we have something in common then. " he said. I started to take a closer look at the cashier. He was tall, about 5'10" if not taller, his hair was teal like mines, young, very young, like about 18. And his eyes, there was a certain look about them that could make myself melt at the scene. He totaled up my price and I handed him the money. Manga is getting more and more expensive. He gave me my change and my volumes.

" T-thank you. " I mumbled once more. I don't know why I was getting nervous so suddenly.

" I'm Mikuo, you? " he asked.

" Oh, I'm Miku. "

" aha, cute and very similar to mines. I'll remember it. " he pointed to the couch in the corner of the room by the window. " you can sit over there if you want. I doubt you'd want to go outside very soon. "

" Why is that? "

" Everyday huge fights break out around this time. It isn't necessarily safe for a cute girl like you to go out soon, and besides, it'll let you catch up on what Ciel and Sebastian are up to. "

" y-yeah, but why are there fights? "

" Busy city, bad people, especially around this hour. It's a bother though to be honest. I get tired of the police coming in here to ask me questions. "

" Do you own this place? You seem a little young. "

" Naa, I don't own the place and you are right. I am young, just turned 18 not too long ago. I just work here whenever I have the time. The old man that owns this place is good guy and lets me work here when I have the time, but he forces me to do all my homework first of course. "

" That's nice. I'm surprised though, there's not that many people like that around anymore sadly. "

" Yeah, you're right about that. Especially in this town... You're new here aren't you, Miku?"

" Y-yes. I just moved in down the block in the resident area. Is it that easy to tell?"

" Yeah, you're too nice to be from here. "

" Well, I should say the same for you. "

Another customer walked in and I decided to let Mikuo get back to work. I sat on the couch and started to read but... Ciel's orders were the last thing on my mind. I never really had such a good conversation with anyone other than Luka and the twins. I practically spied on Mikuo the whole time though. He didn't seem to notice or at least not mind if he noticed. Then I turned my head to the window when I heard a few gun shots and police sirens. I guess he wasn't kidding. Then a police officer came in and walked up to Mikuo. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but it didn't take long for the the police officer to leave. Along with the other customer.

Once again it was only us in the store, I looked up to Mikuo who was checking some books. " What was that about? " I asked.

" A fight broke out and someone had a gun and shot someone. No deaths though, just a lot of bleeding again."

Since I heard that I refused to leave until closing. Hours passed by as I slowly read my manga and I seriously mean slowly. Like 10 minutes for one page slow. I fell asleep around five though.

" ..iku...Miku... Miku. Wake up. " I heard Mikuo's voice call. I woke up and realized he was standing close to me with his jacket on. " I have to close up. "

" Oh sorry. I kinda fell asleep."

" Don't worry about it. You have a cute sleeping face. " I immediately blushed at his comment. I got up and walked outside with Mikuo. I started walking home while he locked the doors. " Hey, wait a minute! " he yelled. I turned around and saw him coming towards me. " You shouldn't walk alone at night. Let me walk you home. "

" A-are you sure? I mean, I can take care of myself..."

" No, its fine. Come on. " The evening atmosphere was for once not only enjoyable while walking with Mikuo but slightly fun as well. I think I just made a new friend. " Hey Miku."

" Yeah? "

" You should come by the shop more often. I liked being around you today. "

" R-really? "

" Yeah, most of the time I'm either alone in there just checking on the books or just nothing at all. "

" Well... I'll think about. "

" Okay, so where is your house? "

" 3 more down and I'm home. I hope Luka and Len aren't mad. "

" They your siblings? "

" ...yeah. "

" Well I'll apologize to them if they're angry. "

" Thank you but you don't have to-"

" Don't worry. It's fine. And you're home now. I don't see anyone waiting outside so it must be safe."

" Hopefully. "

" See ya later Miku"

" yeah..see ya.."

After that he walked in the oppisite direction and eventually disappearing into the night. I really like him though so if I'm not in trouble with Luka, I'll be there tomorrow to read more manga and to do more spying. I walked inside to be greeted by the twins and Luka glaring at me. I simply ignored them though since I was in a good mood and I even got away with it. I walked to my room putting my manga in the places it belonged and jumped into bed.

So far, it's only day one and I already have a friend. Could I be any more happier? I hope I get to see Mikuo more often and become closer to him instead of just a buiessness relationship but seeing that he was willing to walk me home and ask me to come again it could already be changing. Who knows? Boy, I'm a lot better at being normal than I thought I could. I just hope I can keep this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Better? Worse? R &amp; R please~ And I'm sorry but Miku is no longer a tsundere...for now... I'm seriously am sorry for restarting my story out of nowhere. Now, doesn't that review button look so clickable? I know it does to me. <strong>


	2. Innocence

**yay~ I got reviews. I love you guy ^^**

**ProfessorMeggles: Thank you so much. I hope you won't be disappoint and I doubt you'll be.**

**NagamiKai: That just gave me a huge ego boost. Thank you very much. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**rocketman182: I'm glad you like this version as well and I'm sorry if you liked the other better. I'll do my best to not disappoint you and lol, it's a cute coupling. I've been clinging to that couple for almost a year now.**

* * *

><p><span>Mikuo's POV:<span>

Walking home I slightly smiled to myself. I met another girl today but for some reason, its a little different with her. She's cute and has a nice body but for some reason I'm not really thinking about that. I just can't get the imagine of her sweet angelic smile out of my head. Do I have a crush on her or something? Eh, this probably won't last long, but if it doesn't why did I ask her to come by again? I usually like being alone in there. But it is refreshing to have her around, so I'll keep her around for now.

I opened my door and walked to the living room space. I collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. Right now it feels like around the time a mother and father would greet you and ask you how your day was. -sigh- But poor little old me doesn't get to experience that. It's just me in this apartment. It seems like it'll always be just me not that I mind or care really. I just long for someone once in awhile I guess. Though who wouldn't in my shoes? Always in foster care, always in and out of homes, always alone. I don't even use my last name now these days. I think I forgot it.

I only see the damn thing on my ID or driver's licence which I don't use too often either. I started flicking though the channels. One cartoons, another reality show, another was a porno. I hate those damn things. They always talk so cheesy and everything over all is cheesy, it just annoys the hell out of me. I kept clicking until I found a good movie. I got up and got myself a coke and sat back down.

Miku...

It's strange. Most girls around her age are tsunderes or complete whores. I don't know what else to call her but _... innocent._The way she blushes and spies, it's cute. And the best part is she doesn't get angry or storms off. It's been awhile since I've seen a girl like her. I take that back. I've never seen a girl like her. It's refreshing. I wonder how long this will last. This city changes people. Once school starts who knows how'll she will act. I don't want that to happen to her though. It's not her fault she's living in this city.

As the movie ended I turned off the TV. I threw the coke can in the recycle trash can I have and walked to my bedroom turning off the lights. It's already almost 1 in the morning and I'm not even tired. I laid on my bed staring at the fan above as if it would solve my boredom. I'd have to get up at 9 tomorrow since the shop doesn't open until 11. It's annoying waking up early but since the pay is good, the owner is great, and I now get to see a lovely girl, it makes it all worth it especially because I **hate **mornings.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off into sleep. The faded yelling from outside, the traffic moving and stopping, the lights from the stores lighting up the sleepless city, it's just the routine I go through daily... it's an endless cycle I guess. I wonder if it'll ever be broken, and if it does, when? I want my story to start. I want my 'adventure' to begin soon, but I suppose who doesn't? No one seriously wants a plain basic life. At least not at my age.

* * *

><p><span>Morning: 9:15<span>

Barely opening my eyes I see the plain white ceiling I fell asleep to. I look over at my alarm clock, which didn't go off for the 10th time this month. I sigh to myself and decide just to lay there for awhile before getting up. Sometimes when you're really tired and you know you can't get up, the most interesting thing in the world can be your ceiling.

After awhile of staring at the most interesting ceiling in the world I decided to get up and take a shower. The hot water mixed with the hot summer air made it slightly hard to breathe but I can't use the cold water. I don't know why though. Once my 'quick' shower was over and I got ready the clock read 11:11 a.m. I'm late and if I don't hurry I'm going to be dead. I grabbed a few cookies for breakfast and rushed our the door. I'm not one of the healthiest eaters in the world but it gets me by.

When I got to the shop I saw Miku waiting. She was leaning on the door with a pair of headphones on. She turned and saw me coming waving her hand as a hello and a small smile. She was wearing skinny jean that had pre-made holes in them, a white belt with those metal suds or whatever, a loose tank top followed by a tighter tank top underneath, and a leek necklace. Does she like leeks or something? Then last but not least, her beat up converse but in my opinion converse look better beat up and old than brand new.

" And she comes. Hey welcome back Miku. " I said to her opening the door while she took off her headphones . " Sorry for being late."

" It's fine. I've only been here for 3 minutes. " she said in reply. But before we could walk in a blonde boy came running to Miku.

" Miikkkuuu! " he shouted as he hugged her.

" Eh? What are you doing here? "

" Luka told me to keep an eye on you. She said she could tell you were with a boy." he turned to me " By the looks of it she was right. "

" Go back home. I'm the older one here! I can take care of myself. " Miku said almost in a scolding voice. Are they siblings or are they together or what? I don't know. It's not like its any of my business but a person is allowed to be curious right? But for some reason I really hope they aren't a couple. I guess I do kinda have a crush on her. I can't be sure.

" Well you can't do what you usually can do so Luka thought it would be a good idea." huh? What is that suppose to mean? Did she injure herself and can't fight anymore or something? I feel so noise.

" Look here, I'm not trying to be in any way,shape, or form harmful to Miku. I'm actually a good guy." He looked back at me in a glare and looked back at Miku.

" Well, I'll come check on you. " he said to Miku. She nodded.

" Alright, see ya later then. " Miku replied. The blonde boy then turned and walked away almost disappearing into the crowd. Miku and I walked into the shop together. She grabbed a few volumes of manga and sat in her reading space. I went behind the counter and kinda played with the cash register. I'm still curious about who that blonde boy was. Brother? Boyfriend? She couldn't have gotten a boyfriend already though. She just moved here. Well...it never hurt to ask right?

" Hey Miku. " I said to the tealette girl. She perked her head asking what and looked at me with her big and might I say beautiful blue eyes. Although there were specks of green. I kinda ended up staring into her eyes, they were always so shiny and full of life. I barely got to see them yesterday because she was usually looking down...blushing.

" Earth to Mikuo. " she said. I snapped out it and regained my train of thought. " What's up? "

" Oh, sorry. I was just wondering who that boy was earlier. Was he your boyfriend? " I asked. She smiled as if about to laugh.

" No, he's my brother. That was Len. " Oh thank god. Wait what? Why am I so relieved? Okay, no use denying it now. I seriously do have a crush on her. Well I've never been in a serious relationship. It would always end fast and I don't want that to happen with Miku but then again she isn't like the other girls. Since the girls here are like the guys, they all seem to want one thing. A good time but with Miku I can't even imagine her being like that. I should probably wait a bit longer though to ask her out though.

" I see. "

" Sorry, he can be a little protective when he wants to be. " she said looking down at her manga.

" Can't all boys? Especially when its a girl as cute as you. " I said. I could see her face turn 10 shades of red.

" D-don't say that! " she said almost in a squeak. I chuckled at her.

" Eh? Why? It's the truth. "

" No! Or even if it is, don't say it out loud. It's embarrassing! "

" Alright, calm down. But... Do you want to go get something to eat in a bit? My treat. " I said. I only had those cookies and sugar doesn't exactly fill you up. She lifted her head and nodded. " Okay, let's go then." I looked at the clock which read noon. Miku got up and we walked down to the corner where the diner is. Surprising it wasn't busy today and my friend gives me a discount here so I don't have to pay these outrageous prices. I walked Miku over to a table with a window view and we sat down.

" Hey Kuo!" said a waitress with short brown hair and crimson red eyes. Meiko. " What brings ya here? "

" Lunch. I got hungry. "

" Aw, you didn't come to see me? "

" You got that right. "

" You're messed up Kuo. "

" Eh, who isn't in this town? " As I finished my sentence her eyes look over to Miku.

" A new one? What the heck Kuo? You shouldn't be using girls like this." Meiko says in English so Miku won't understand. I sigh and shake my head.

" She's a friend alright? F-R-I-E-N-D_. _" I tell the brunette who shrugs at my comment as if knowing its a lie. " Anyways, I'll have a cheese burger and fries with a medium coke. " I turn to Miku asking her what she wants. As shy as anyone can be she replies with 'same'. Meiko writes down our orders and leaves. Miku looks at up.

" So I'm your friend? " she asks. Oh crap. She knows English or at least enough to understand my comment. I just put myself in the friendzone...Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, I'm so very sorry for not updating soon! I'm also sorry for this update being so short. I just finished my projects and reports and I'm free~ I know its selfish but 2 reviews for next chapter? Thank you! <strong>


	3. Discussion or Confession?

**KV: I'm so sorry... *cough cough* I caught a terrible cold but lately I realized I haven't been doing a disclaimer. so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate pie.**

**Miku: do it right or else. *holds up leek bat* **

**KV: Harsh...but yeah. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, VOCALOID2, VOCALOID3, or my darling Mikuo~**

**Mikuo: ...what the...**

**KV: MOVING ON. **

* * *

><p><span>Miku's POV<span>

"So I'm your friend?" I asked Mikuo. He went a little wide eyed from shock. It's probably because he found out I knew English. But I know more than just English. I know Japanese, English, Russian, Chinese, Korean, French, and a little bit of Latin. Mikuo didn't seem like he was going to respond though. "Sorry. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. I must have a misunderstanding." I said telling to make him forget what I ask him. He looked at me straight in the eye and I swear, if I hadn't turned my head I would have melted. "Please for-" but before I could finish he started to talk.

"You can say that... You can say you're my friend..." he said with a slight smile. I could feel my face turn red. But this smile... it's different from the others I've seen. I turned my head to face him. His smile didn't last long but it was...beautiful? I don't know any other words I could use to describe it. It was the smile you'd see in a painting or in a fairy tale book. Something so beautiful it was out of this world. But I can't think that! He's a guy and guys don't like being called beautiful. It's weird...right? "Miku? Earth to Miku."

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought "I said. I didn't realize how long I was thinking since the food had already arrived and I didn't even notice. I looked down at my meal. It smelled good and it was making me even hungrier just by looking at it. But I can't help but wonder what he means by that. 'You can say that...'. Was he trying to imply that we weren't friends but he didn't want to hurt my feelings? He could just come out and say it. Though, I'm kind of happy he did that. It gives me a little hope that we are friends. If that is, if that was what he was trying to imply.

But before I ate I looked out the window. I love looking outside the windows. "Hey Miku, why do you always do that? " Mikuo asked. I turned back at him and asked what. "You... You always look at the windows. Do you get easily bored or something?" I laughed at his question and I could be wrong about this but I swear I saw him blush.

"No. They let me view the world with protection." I turned back to the window. "At least, that's how I see it."

"Did you grow up in an over protective home or something?" he asked. I looked back down at my food and ate a few fries. I needed sometime to think about my response to his question. Growing up there were always a lot of security guards, abusive scientists… and even now, Luka, Rin, and Len are still protective.

"You can say that…" I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"What did your earlier statement mean?"

"Alright, I see how it is." He said in a bit of a laugh. We continued to eat in silence for a bit with the music in the background and voices filling in the silence. As I listened to the music I noticed it was a female voice, probably British or American but as I continued to listen to her voice I heard the lyrics say _There's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. _I felt the irony hit me. I mean, I have to keep those years a secret! It's the only way I'll forget them, right? Those long, painful 80 years but I cannot even mention how many years!

I looked at Mikuo. He's normal. He'll age. He'll die. I mean, I'll probably die as well but unlike him it won't be for another centuries or so. He'll live for what? 70 years more? He'll find a nice girl...Have kids...and die. I envy him so much. My life is to stay in one town for 5 years and move onto the next until I die. I cannot get close to anyone...But...now that I realize it... I can't get close to Mikuo. I could feel my chest begin to ache and hurt.

"Miku? Are you alright? You look a little sad?" Mikuo asked. I looked up a little surprised and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I say. I guess my hiding skills aren't as good as I thought they were.

"You look a little sad and distance. If something is bothering you don't be afraid to tell me, I'll do my best to help you." he said before finishing up his fries. I kept looking at him while I simply nodded in response.

"But...what if... it's something you don't understand?" I asked.

"...Like are you talking about a girl's peroid or something?"

" No, just...something any normal person couldn't understand I mean."

"Oh, well then... I'd still try to find a way to help you. Afterall, aren't that what friends are for?" he said with a smile that made my heart melt. It was a different smile though. I never saw it before. It looked like it belonged in a painting or some grand piece of art. It was just so...beautiful. I can't think of any other words to describe it. Maybe pure, kind, invitating, but beautiful tops them all. But I can't tell him that! I mean, guys don't like being call beautiful, right?

I got so lost in that thought I nearly forgot what he said. Is he calling me a friend? Mikuo is so confusing! Not only does he make me self concious, he can make my heart go crazy, melts me with his smile, make me feel completely comfortable and safe even but he gets away with making my head spin! ... I didn't just say that right? RIGHT? Because those are signs of love. Oh god. Please don't tell...

...I love him...

"Miku? What is on your mind? You can't hide things well. And don't lie." Mikuo said before drinking his soda. I looked up with my face crimson red and mumble the answer. I hope to god he doesn't hear it, or ask what I said. No such luck. "Speak up."

" I said... I think I love...this cheese burger. " it's a good cheese burger so it's not a complete lie. Only the 'I said' is.

" Liar~ I know you better than that." he said in a teaseful tone. I gulped.

"How? You've only known me for 2 days! "

"I just do and don't ask me how little one." I haven't seen this side to him but it's very cute. Childish maybe but none the less cute. "Anyways, just tell me. And I swear if it's embarrassing or personal I won't make fun of you. Alright?" I nodded and tried to think of a good way of saying it, but sometimes I suppose it's better to be blunt so here goes everything.

"Well, there's this guy I met and I really like him and I don't know if he likes me back but I can't tell him I like him because we just met." Okay, if doesn't figure it out then he's an idiot. I don't know if I could spell it out any clearer. But Mikuo just sat there and thought to himself before he spoke.

"Hm, well if you like him it'd probably be best to tell him before it's too late. And who cares if you two just met? Just say it was love at first sight." he said. He didn't figure it... Well I suppose this gives me more time to firgure things out. I can't just tell Mikuo that I love him even though he just practically told me to if he knew. But when I looked into his usually lively eyes, I couldn't help but think that I saw hurt in them. Did I hurt him? Oh no, he must've seriously thought it was another guy. I wish I could tell him but I'm just too scared.

After we finished eating I tried to pay but he wouldn't let me no matter what I did. But once we stepped outside there seemed to be people everywhere. It was insane! It was like there was a festival or something. I tried to stay close Mikuo but it wasn't helping. "Here, give me your hand." he told me. I did as he said. After that we started holding hands until we got back to the book shop. The whole time my face was pure red. "I'm sorry."

"For what" I asked. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Even though you like another guy I held your hand." I really did hurt him I guess. He likes me back but I guess he wants me to actually come out and say it.

"It's alright! It's you and I trust you. Plus it was only holding hands. It doesn't really matter right?" I said trying to cheer him up. Though, I doubt it helped. We both walked in together but instead of me going to the little reading space I followed Mikuo to the counter.

"What's up?" he said while playing with his phone not looking at me in the eye.

"I...I'm sorry." I keep apologizing endlessly to him. It must be annoying.

"For what?" he said as he looked up from his phone.

" I-I...I..."

" You what?"

* * *

><p><strong>KV: Suspense~ Ohohoho, what's Miku gonna say? hehe.<br>Mikuo: You're cruel you know that? You made Miku like another guy! EVENTHOUGH THIS IS A MIKUOXMIKU STORY.  
>KV: Don't be too sure about that. You never know what Miku will say until the next chapter. She could confess to you...or not. ahaha<br>Mikuo: I'm gonna hit you with a leek...anyway, I gotta do a response.**

**NagamiKai: OOC? Off Orignal Character? I know I act different as well but KV says I am "a working process" so give it some time and maybe I'll come out of my shell. MAYBE. Anyways, thank you for always reviewing. I know it makes KV's day even though she doesn't deserve it for being so evil. well Ja ne.**

**Miku: 2 reviews please! And Happy Valentines day!**  
><strong>Mikuo: I don't call it Valentines day...<strong>  
><strong>Miku: what do you call it then?<strong>  
><strong>Mikuo: I call it Tuesday. Happy Tuesday everyone!<strong>  
><strong>KV: Love is guaranted with each review<strong>! **And let's see who knows what song was being played. I'll give you a hint, it was by Adele and it has something to do with Fire. ;3 good luck.**


	4. A Little Bullet Goes A Long Way

**KV: People hate me...  
>Miku: well, just do your disclaimer already and maybe they might review more.<br>KV: -sigh- alright.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't know how to tie my shoes.<br>Mikuo: DO IT RIGHT WOMAN.  
>KV: Make me~<br>****Mikuo: -sigh- SHE DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID, VOCALOID2, VOCALOID3 OR Me.  
>KV: awesome, no work for me.<br>Mikuo: No, you gotta right the damn chapter  
>KV: oh yeah... <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Miku's POV<span>

"You what?"

"I...I was wondering why you seemed a little weird earlier! You seemed a little annoyed and I was wondering if I annoyed you."

"Hm, no. I noticed I was took too long on my lunch break and I wanted to get back as soon as possible. Sorry if I made you think that way." he said with a small smile. So I guess I was wrong. Well it's silly of me to think he likes me. I've only known him for two days and we're barely friends. I'm such a dummy.

I slowly walked back to my book-reading corner which seemed so much more gloomy now that I heard what I just did. I sat there continuing to read manga but this all ended when bullets came flying through the window... the window right next to me.

To most people, this is a situation which can be very scary but in my case... it was bringing back so many memories...

_Flashback_

_"Len! Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" I shouted to the blonde boy who's hand was gripping mine so hard it could go numb._

_"I'm trying! But don't let go Miku!" he said trying to hold back tears. We all are trying to hold tears back. The bullets come one after another flying right past us but the only reason why that's happening is because we are making it happen. The sounds of footsteps running towards us mixed with gunshots as the alarm rings and flashes. It'd scare anyone who was in this situation._

_"Don't worry. I got you and Rin both." I said with a slight smile. I'm holding Rin's hand in my right and Len's hand in my left running to the exit with Luka who was right behind us setting illusions for the scientists but the guns which had motion sensing alerts were still firing at us. This was where I come in and move the paths of the bullets around us so we could stay unharmed._

End of Flashback

"Miku! Miku! Are you alright? Answer me!" Mikuo said drawing me back into the present. His hands on my shoulders gently shaking me with Len right next to him telling me to wake up. I shook my head so everything could come back to present time. The sounds, the people, and everything else is put back into place.

"Aha, sorry. I'm fine." they both sighed with relief at my comment. Len hugged me and tried to scold me at the same time.

"You need to stop going out this often! Imagine what could have happened if those bullets hit you!" Len scolded at me. I knew he was lying though. There's no way those bullets could have hit me. I looked at the window and the holes were the bullets shot through were directly aimed at my neck and arm. Looks like my instinct is still accurate. They should have hit me though. I should be dead right now.

"I'm fine though and stop scolding me! I'm your OLDER sister." I said telling Len once more. He sighed and smiled.

After the cops left and everyone else it was just Mikuo and me once more. This time though night had fallen and I wasn't asleep and instead of sitting on the couch, I was sitting on a green bean bag. After almost being shot I don't think it'd be wise to sit there again in the same day. But Mikuo still hasn't asked me any questions expect 'are you okay?' or 'did you get hurt?'. I know he's trying to figure out how those bullets didn't hit me, and I know he's becoming a bit suspicious about it. Thankfully this is only the first time this has happened, it's also the only time this will happen...hopefully.

"Someone is surprisingly quiet after almost being shot not too long ago." Mikuo said while still texting on his phone. I looked towards him and forced a smile.

"Well, I'm fine. I didn't even know I almost got shot. I was already spaced out. If you hadn't have shook me I'm sure I wouldn't have noticed at all." I said in a laugh tone.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad you're okay. It's a miracle they didn't hit you though...They must have had bounced off something." he said as he stopped texting and looked over to the window. "I'm sorry..."

"Eh? For what exactly?"

"I couldn't do anything about it and for that I apologize."

"You don't have to worry about it. Like you said there wasn't anything you could do about so let's just pretend it never happened. Alright?"

"Sure..."

And with that one word he began texting again. I'm almost curious about who he's texting since he seems slightly annoyed. Well it's not any of my business so I should just drop it...But this has been bothering me for awhile! "Hey Mikuo, who are you texting?" I did it...crap...Can I take back those words?

"My ex."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, I broke up with her a few days ago and right now she won't leave me alone. I guess I kinda deserve it though..." he turned his attention away from his phone and to the clock. "Do you want me to walk you home soon? It's getting pretty late."

"It's fine! I can walk home by myself today. I'm not a little kid."

"I do not care if you're 16 or 6. You shouldn't be walking in the dark this late." he looked back at his phone and snapped it shut which made me jump alittle from the loud noise. He seemed in like he was inbetween pissed off and annoyed with slight fear. It's a very complicated but it's one of those things you know right away. I suppose it's like knowing the words 'the', this is the expression where you know if you ask what happened you might have to face death.

"Well I can call one of my siblings to pick me up. I really don't want to trouble you any more than I have."

"And exactly what trouble have your brought me?"

"Erm...well...I made you walk me home last night..."

"I wanted to."

"You paid for my food earlier"

"It was out of will."

"I made you worry over me when the bullets shot through the window."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You're making this harder than it should be you know..."

"Just let me walk you home then and get it over with."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p><strong> KV: Yes, I know this was really short but I am lazy~ That and I only got one review...for like the 3rd time...and I almost wanted to cry but that's okay! I got an email for you guys to message me. . PLEASE DO NOT SPAM ME. I hate spam. <strong>  
><strong>Mikuo: and moving on to the response.<strong>

**NagamiKai: Sorry but the song was Set Fire to The Rain. "There's a side to you that I never knew, never knew." and fire. And thank you, I am an awesome friend, right Miku? And don't worry, Neru is ...one of my crazy exs but I don't think she gets much screen time. And I haven't even met Rin so I think we're safe there. **

**Miku: I wouldn't say awesome...**  
><strong>Mikuo: awww<strong>  
><strong>KV: ANYWAYS, 2 reviews PRETTY PLEASE WITH LEEKS ON TOP. I WILL DIE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 2. *sniffles* Oh and message me on my email if you have any questions or comments. Bye bye~ <strong>


	5. A Blast from the Pink Past

**KV: 2 reviews~ I could die happy.  
>Mikuo: yes but you cannot because they gave you two reviews so you aren't allowed to die.<br>KV: ...I know.**

* * *

><p><span>Mikuo's POV:<span>

Crap, crap, crap, crap! Could this day get any worse? God damn it. "Stupid...you should have changed your number when you could have" I mumbled to myself. My ex is blowing up my phone. Someone's pissed at me...

I got back to the shop and just sat where Miku does and read through my text messages, voice mails, emails, and missed calls... Why can't he just accept it's over. God I really hate my life...

And yes my little invisible audience, my ex is a male. His name? Luki Megurine. He's tall, slender yet muscular, pink hair, and his eyes... are icy blue and I swear to god he could kill someone if he looked at them the right way with those eyes. We grew up together and that's probably how it all started...

_Flash Back:_

_I was just sitting in the living room playing with the teddy bear the foster mother gave to me when I first arrived. I was only 5 at the time. "Mikuo, go answer the god damn door." the foster father yelled since the bell was ringing for the past 5 minutes. I got up carrying the bear and walked over to the door twisting the door knob I was barely about to reach. It was to my surprise to see the social worker or whatever she was standing at the door. She already came this month to check on me so I was a bit confused._

_"Hello doll. Could you go get Ted for me?" she asked. Ted... he seemed like a stranger. I walked over and got Ted. He welcomed the woman into the house and it was then I noticed the small pinkette boy hiding behind her. We only made eye contact for a split second but those eyes even back then could see straight through me. I went back into the living room as the adults talked. I just played with my bear watching the tv. The normal I-got-nothing-better-to-do-because-I'm-five thing._

_Then after awhile he slowly and ever so shyly walked into the living room. I just looked at him and he just looked down. He was about four and very small. I was bigger but only by a small bit. Then after a minute or two I walked over to him. "Hi. I'm Mikuo." I said. He just looked at me with those big, sad eyes and didn't respond. "What's your name?" He just looked back down again before responding back._  
><em>"...Luki." he said in a small voice.<em>

_"Luke?"_

_"No...it ends with an I."_

_"So Luki?"_

_He nodded._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"...They took away my mommy and then other people found out and took me away as well. She says this is my foster home." I could tell he was about to cry even though he wasn't looking at me so I held up my bear to him._

_"Here. I think you need him more than me right now." he looked at me and then took the bear to hug it as he silently cried. I didn't know what to do so I just patted his head. "It'll be alright...at least you got to see your mother once. I don't know what mine looks like..."_  
><em>After awhile he eventually opened himself up. We played pirates and not once did he let go of that bear. Once it was bed time we walked upstairs since we had to share a room. There was only 3 rooms in the house: Ted and Teto's room, Gumi's room, and mine room which I now share with Luki. "It gets cold in here at night so there's extra blankets in the closet." I said as I crawled into the twin sized bed.<em>

_He walked in looking around the small room still holding that bear. "W...where am I going to sleep?"_

_"With me on the bed. Where else?"_

_Once it was about midnight I woke up from hearing a noise. I looked over to Luki and saw he was curled up in a small ball crying. I sat up, "Luki? What's wrong?"_

"I-it's not fair... No one wanted to help my mommy... No one went looking for her... No one cared expect for me." he whimpered. I figured his mother got in trouble with the law and he was taken away when she went to jail.. that was until he said something strange. "They said they were going to make her smart... and that she was going to be a hero to the world...but I just want her back."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He sat up and wiped his eyes.  
>"Nothing. I think I said too much." he turned to me and smiled. "I think I'll get to see her again one day."<p>

End of Flashback:

After that we were always together in every foster home. We stayed together like brothers almost until he confessed to me when I was 12 and I didn't know what kind of love I felt for him at the time but I knew I did love him so I agreed and just a week ago I broke up with him. I cheated on him so many times with so many girls I just kinda felt disgusted with myself. I know he deserves better than what I put him through... But that one thing he said back then still makes me wonder what he meant.

He showed me a picture once of his mother. I must say she was very beautiful. He was the spitting image of her. Her long pink hair, sharp icy blue eyes, beautiful and almost porcelain like skin. And even though he's embarrassed to admit it, he's happy he looks like loved her so much and he still loves her even though now she seems like a series of blurs in his mind. But he says he remembers her singing a lullaby to him perfectly. I guess she was a good singer but I wish I could have met her. Luka.

* * *

><p><span>Next Afternoon:<span>

So after I woke up this morning I decided to see if I can open up Miku's tsundere side a bit more cause well, every girl has more and I think it'd be kinda cute on her as long as I don't get killed in the process. Normally I'm against this kind of thing but it's time to start working. "Hey Miku."

"Yeah?" She responses putting her manga down.

"Hi."

"...what?"

"I said Hi."

" ...I know that but why?"

"Cause I'm bored"

"Then play on your phone."

"But I wanna talk to you."

"Too bad. I'm in the climax of the book."

"aww, a book is more interesting than me?"

"Yes."

"How cruel." heh, am I awesome or what? That should be a new record for finding a tsundere side. Just as I was about to check my phone a certain pissed off pinkette came through the shop door. Someone kill me! Miku is here and everything! Crap.

He walked over to the counter and I duck. "Sorry but we're closed right now!"

"Don't give me that bull shit Mikuo." he growled at me. I stood back up and looked at the bigger male straight in the eye. Even when I don't want him to, he looks right through me.

"Look, I'm at work. Can we talk another time?"

"No. First of all you break up with me and with a freakin text message of all things. You owe me right now."

I sighed, "Alright, can we at least go outside? I don't want the customers to be forced to hear this."

"Well too bad. I want to talk to you right here, right now."

Then I made a huge mistake. I looked over at Miku to make sure she wasn't listening and he noticed and well, he's fast when it comes to these things. "Is she your new sex toy?"

"No. And never refer to her as that!"

"Oh then she is." He walked over to Miku. "Hello Miss."

"H-hello." she stutter in fear cause well Luki was about 6'0" and he could seem frightening to a 5'2" female.

"Luki! Leave her alone!" I yelled at him.

"Um, Mikuo? Is he your friend?"

"Oh no. I'm Mikuo's ex-boyfriend."

"Luki! Shut up!"

"Well you left me for her. She has a right to know."

Miku began to get up and head towards me but Luki grabbed her by the arm. "Not so fast slut."

"Luki, let her go!"

"Then tell me! Tell me why you did it!"

"Please let me go...You're hurting me."

Just what was I suppose to say? He knows I hate admitting stuff so why is he doing this? Why is he dragging Miku into this? Before I could respond though something happened that made Luki freeze and when I turned around I couldn't help but freeze myself.

...It was her...

"Miku? What's going on?" She asked. Luki immediately let go of Miku.

"Um, I don't really know Luka." Miku said looking at Luki and me but we were staring at Luka. Luka then turned her attention to us and all the color drained from her face when she saw Luki. It couldn't be though. She was so young, she looked exactly the way she did in the picture.

"Lu...ki?..." she said in the smallest voices. She covered her mouth with her hand and the two just stared at each other.

"Luka? Do you know him?" Miku asked tugging on Luka's shirt.

"He...He's my son..."

* * *

><p><strong>KV: I AM SOOO SORRY EVERYONE. *bows* I had to move and they shut down my internet for like the longest times. And I know this chapter isn't about Mikuo and Miku too much but hey, it's a domino affect in this story. Btw, Mikuo isn't gay or straight for your guys' info. He's bisexual :D<br>Mikuo: *facepalm* why do I put up with this? **

**rocketman182: well she isn't dead so there's a good sign that your review helped. And thank you for the compliment.**

**: thank you for the compliment and saving KV from death. **

**Miku: Please review everyone! May the force and leeks be with you. **


	6. Time to Explain the Unexplained

**KV: I think...I just died from happiness from the reviews...again...**

* * *

><p>"Luka? Do you know him?" I asked tugging on Luka's shirt.<p>

"He...He's my son..." Luka said with a disappearing voice.

I looked at the tall pinkette boy and back to Luka and it hit me, HE IS THE SPITTING IMAGE OF HER. Why didn't I notice this before? I mean, his eyes were totally familar but his hair and skin tone should have been a dead give away. I really need to start looking details but if he really is her son this is worse than bad.

Luka ran over to Luki and wrapped her delicate arms around his torso frame. "You've grown so much, my sweet boy." He however just stared down at Luka with wide eyes, eyes not believing what they are shown and ears not believing what is heard. He snapped out of it after a minute and pushed Luka away.

"Get away from me..." he said in an almost whisper. Luka looked at him completely full of hurt.

"Do you not remember me?" she asked.

"I remember my mother if that's what you're asking but she's suppose to be like 34 or 35 right now, not still 22."

"But I am your mother! You must believe me!" Luka begged. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Look at me and tell me I'm not your mother"

They locked eyes for awhile until Luki shook his head and looked away, "It's just...too impossible."

I grabbed Luka's arm and tugged her to the door but all she did was brush me off. This isn't getting good. Sooner or later questions will rise from them both and what exactly am I suppose to tell them? I can't say the truth but I could see the sadness and determination in Luka's eyes so I allowed her to proceed. Luki glared at Mikuo though in hate.

"Breaking up with me was bad enough. Now you go this low?" Luki's said with his voice filled with anger and hurt. Mikuo shook his head.

"I swear to god I have nothing to do with this! I would never try to hurt you like this, it's inhuman!" Mikuo argued.

Luki sighed and headed to the door but Luka grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"This better be good lady."

"Please! You have to believe me!"

Luki then turned to Luka, "Fine. You get 3 chance to prove it. If not I'm leaving."

"You had an obession with tuna!"

"Everyone knows that."

"...You use to cry if I didn't sing you to sleep."

"Mikuo knows that. Look let me cut your time and skip this stupid conversation so we may move on with our lives." Luki said as he grasped the door knob but before he could leave Luka began to sing an old song.

"_Why don't you wind it up,  
>Open the splendid box<br>And presto! It begins to sing  
>A dream of the beautiful days." <em>she sang. Luki slowly let go of the door knob.

"_The Interior of the Jewel Box  
>Is entirely cover by mirrors<br>You can see your brilliant past  
>In the vivid reflection." <em>she continued and Luki turned around with watered eyes staring at Luka. "Now do you believe me?" she asked walking towards Luki.

"But... you... you haven't changed at all. It's just too impossible..." Luki said in a voice so faint it was almost unhearable. He then quickly wrapped his arms around Luka and a tear fell down his cheek well Luka hugged back. I smiled at the cute sight but it is going to start trouble in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Wait a second, either Luka is a lotion freak or I'm missing something." Mikuo said and walked to me, "What exactly are you hiding?"n he asked me in demand. I looked over to Luka.

"I...It's complicated Mikuo..." I mumbled putting my head down.

"Miku. This is insane, you have to tell me because I'm going to figure it out sooner or later."

I sighed, "Luka... should-"

"Let's just tell them. I'm going to end up telling Luki anyways." Luka said letting go of Luki.

I nodded and took Mikuo's hand trying my hardest not to blush at such an important time. I walked him out side and we walked around the city in silence with Mikuo patiently waiting for my response to him. I finally cracked.

"I wanted to avoid this at all costs but it seems like I have no choice right now." I took in a breath. " But... You know how we- people use only 10 percent of their brain?" I asked. Mikuo nodded in response. " Well... we don't... Luka, Len, and myself."

"What are you talking about? That's impossible."

"Look, you are going to doubt me because it is new information to you and it's normal. Just let me explain first and then we'll talk after that."

Mikuo waited, "...alright. Explain to me then."

We walked to a less populated portion of the city. "My name is 01." I said as I lifted up my sleeve that hid my tattoo. "I was a mercenary for a corporation called Crypton. About 85 years ago I was kidnapped from my family and taken to their science lab. There... they put me through hell... and worst of all... they took away my ability to age and die like a normal person. They took me away when I was 16 and I remain 16 to this day." I paused for a bit. "After 15 years of training I became their best assassin... It wasn't until about 5 years ago I was able to escape with Luka, Len, and Rin." I took in another breath, I was becoming nervous just saying it. "We have the ability to do other things others cannot but we specialize in different things. Luka is people appealing, Rin and Len are illiusions, and I am time. Now any questions?"

"Yes actually..."

"Ask me then."

"Can you prove it to me?"

I sighed, "...Alright..." I looked around and saw a broken piece of glass. I picked it up. "Just watch." I said as I stabbed it in my wrist and sliced it down to the my elbow. Mikuo looked panicked.

"Miku! What is wrong with you?" he panicked as he took out his cell phone but I stopped him.

"Look!" I demanded and Mikuo stared as the long, deep cut slowly turned back to normal, without a trace that there was ever any damage. He stepped back in both fear and confusion of what he just witnessed. "There. I proved it. Are you happy now?"

"I-I...I don't know what to say..." Mikuo stated.

"I'm sorry... I'll disappear..." I said as I turned and walked away but Mikuo grabbed my wrist causing me to turn around but when I did out lips went crashing into each other. My eyes went wide and I was tempted to pull away but another part of myself refused. Mikuo pulled away though and I stood there in shock... "Mi...Kuo?"

"Don't ever disappear."

* * *

><p><strong>KV: I'M SO SORRY. AGAIN. I've been caught up in CST (California State Test or somthing like that) and I haven't had time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW. I always work hard on this story.<br>Mikuo: anyways time to respond-  
>KV: IMMA GONNA DO IT THIS TIME *death glares at Mikuo*<br>Mikuo: ...  
>KV: ^^ okay<strong>

Rocketman182: I totally LoLed when I saw your comment xD and then I wanted to hug you to death when I translated the other half. I like love you dude (if you are a dude) or girlie (if you are a girl)

anon: I. LOVE. YOU. And it breaks my heart that I couldn't message you to thank you 10 million times. And don't remove me please D; I'm a person you have to be patient with. But seriously, you made my day and I needed it what with moving and leaving my friends and blah blah blah. I've been a little depressed and thank you for cheering me up. I luvs you lots and lots. Please continue reading my story.

Miku: and now until next time kids, remember to eat your leeks. Please Review or no update.


	7. And An Enemy Appears

"Don't ever disappear." I whispered to Miku. She stared at me with her big blue/green eyes unable to comprehend what I did.

One crazy thing deserves another right?

"B-but Mikuo?" she said almost ready faint, I had to catch her fall and I couldn't help but laugh. Looks like someone likes me back~

"I must ask, does this get me out of the friend zone?"

"You...You idiot!" she screamed at me about ready to choke me. "THAT WAS MY 1ST KISS YOU KNOW? I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MURDER YOU AS PUNISHMENT." She added with her face bright red. I watched her before breaking out into laughter.

"You should see your face! You are soo red!" I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Why though...Why did you do that to me?..." she asked growing quiet. She must have been thinking I was taking this as a joke but I was only laughing at her reaction- her super cute tsundere reaction eventhough I usually HATE tsunderes-. I calmed myself down before I responded back though.

"Because, I've liked you since I first saw you and I couldn't even imagine you leaving me without... you at least knowing that." I said in a voice only she could hear.

"You-You are just insane you know that right? I'm like this crazy super mutant of a human or whatever and your first reaction is to KISS me?" she softened her expression though and looked at me gently in the eye, "But... I'm glad you are insane." I chuckled and hugged her.

It's best to NOT try to sink in the super power stuff right now...

"Miku?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice call out. I turned to see two blonde twins. One with a bow in her hair, I'm guessing that's Rin, and next to her Len. "What have you done?" their voices questioned as they almost became one voice.

"It has nothing to do with your concern Rin, Len." Miku said as she pulled away from me and looked at the twins.

"Do you know what you have done? You promised we would never bring up this history again! It's too risky!" Rin cried out. Miku just shook her head in response.

"I'll explain later but for now..." Miku smiled, "I think we should be getting back to-" she turned to me, "your ex and my _nephew_. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded. Miku signaled for the twins to follow and we made our way towards the book shop. Miku answering every one of my questions like a small child and a patient parent. Once we got back to the bookstore Luki and Luka were laughing together, Luka with tears of joy and Luki trying to hold them back.

Luki didn't even bother me about the break up thing during the question and answers session when we got there. Sure I had to close the store down for awhile but it was worth it. However during the whole Q&A time Miku didn't talk much about what she did, just what she can do.

"When you are a Crypton _android _and your victims look you in the eye in their last seconds of life, you can always tell when they're dead. There is no machine, no sound, nothing but pure human nature that let's you know when a soul has slipped away from its body. At first you feel nothing- not normal but nothing... " that was all she ever stated about her past. After that we just started asking random questions like her favorite color and we just ended up having a fun time.

When night came, I locked up and we headed our separate ways. Miku I must say is really amazing in many ways. I know I probably sound like a little kid describing a super hero right now but Miku's power consists of Life, and the twins are mirrors. Luka can only do the basics like heal fast and etc because she was there for a short amount of time at Crypton and can only use 20%, the twins-or Len I should say- can use 50% and Miku can use 95%.

Rin is Len- just from another world. The Mirrored world that is. But this is a lot to take in, I should probably just go home and go to sleep. That's all I really need right now-sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Someone Else's POV:<span>

"So, I've found the original 01, Master." I said into the cell phone.

"Ahh, good -01." the deep voice rang, "But don't strike just yet. She won't come as easy."

"What do you mean?"

"She's with a boy correct? Let her form a stronger bond with him first. He's going to become very useful soon..."

"But how did-"

"I have eyes everywhere Zatsune. I'll call you when it's time to strike." and with that the phone call ended. I put my hood back on and walked away into the shadows of the night, trying to disappear within the city. If that old man has eyes everywhere then why does he need me to do all his dirty work? I turned towards the alley and disappeared- in human form that is...

* * *

><p><strong>KV: -sigh- everyone is starting to leave my stories... *goes to emo corner* Only one review...<br>Miku: try not to kill yourself...  
>Mikuo: um...<strong>

**FTWforANIME: *bows* thanks for the compliment ;D and I think we all can agree that this story needs more reviews.**

**KV: I don't get paid for writing... the closest thing I have to a pay check is reviews so please review people! ...or I'll cut onions infront of you...**


	8. Christmas Time is Near

**KV: -staring at onions- well... looks like I gotta get rid of these now... no need to cut them... **

* * *

><p>Let's see, it's December 22nd and Mikuo told me about this new holiday called Christmas. He told me about the Christmases he spent with Luki and how fun they always were. It makes me excited to see my first Christmas, but who knew one little day could hold so much meaning? The streets are brighter, the couples happier, people kinder, and children sweeter. It's so wonderful, and I get to spend it with Mikuo and everyone else!<p>

"Miku." Mikuo said as he came in my room. "I got you something~" he said happily.

I turned around to see Mikuo with a brightly wrapped box in his hand. "What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait for Christmas." he said as he balanced it on my head. I picked up and examined it. It had red,white, and green strips with a stick on bow, but the box was small. I was still making what I had to give to him though and I felt kinda bad.

"Thank you..." I said looking up at him from my bed though he quickly sat next to me. "You didn't have to though." He took off his jacket and set it aside to reveal a pale blue turtle neck that complimented his chest and arms.

"Nonsense. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" he laughed. I smiled.

"Probably a single one." I said jokingly.

"See. Now I can't have that happen you know."

"Point taken, anyways I'll have yours ready by tomorrow or something." I said playing with the small colorful box.

"Gasp. You got me something too? What is iiiiiiit?" he asked.

"Wait until Christmas like everyone else." I stated. Mikuo pouted.

"Meanie"

"Hipacrit" **(I can't spell that word OAQ but it means a person who judges/hates/ect something eventhough they do it themselves)**

"Super meanie." I couldn't help but facepalm at that moment but Mikuo soon took advantage of that moment and pulled me over to him pinning me down to the bed. "Gotcha." he said before he leaned in and kissed me, and even though I shouldn't be use to it, I am. This occurs at least twice a week.

But like always before things get out of hand someone comes through the door, this time it was Luki with the usual Mikuo Spray Bottle. He went up quietly and sprayed Mikuo 3 times in the end, "Hands off the minor." Luki said with 4 more sprays. Mikuo pulled away and sat up, I did the same.

"Stop interupting your elders." Mikuo said.

"I'm older than you mentally, and bigger than you." Luki said and cracked a smile, "In more than one way too." he laughed. Mikuo sighed and slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're retarded AND DO NOT SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS INFRONT OF HER WHETHER ITS TRUE OR NOT."

"...I didn't even understand it..." I said even though I totally understood. Mikuo hugged me.

"My precious innocent flower, don't listen to the evil pink man."

"Yeah... she won't be your percious innocent flower if it wasn't for me. God, do I get no credit here?" Luki said rolling his eyes, "Anyways, my mom wants you _aunty _Miku."

"Don't make me hit you too." I said going towards Luka's room.

* * *

><p><span>Mikuo's POV:<span>

"Being here is so weird sometimes... My girlfriend's over 80 years old, my ex-boyfriend's mom is her _sister_, the blonde guy hates my guts, you're always here, and now it just feels like I'm talking to myself." I said looking at Luki.

"Yeah. I only caught the last part, the rest was like yada yada yada."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so retarded."

"Says the guy who had lower grades than me in high school."

"Okay YOU'RE still in high school, I'm in college for a reason."

"Yeah, community college."

"Shut up..." I looked down at my watch and realized I had to get back to my research page. "Aw damn, I got to go. Tell Miku I had to finish my paper." I said putting on jacket and heading towards the door, Luki walked into the hall way.

"Miku! Mikuo's gonna go kill himself so he can live with the unicorns!" Luki shouted towards the room Miku was in.

"About time!" was her response. I left the warm house and onto the cold, snowy streets toward my apartment. Once I got there though, there was a girl there waiting for me...

* * *

><p><strong>KV: ack... sorry for the short update! I'll make the next one longer.<br>Mikuo:**

**Ezra FullBuster LOVE: it's okay, there's okay google to help figure out a good translation. Thank you for all the compliments.**

**FTWforAnime: ..don't go into the emo corner... it's not a good place to be in. Please don't get grounded then, and thank you for your loyalty.**

**rocketman182: ahh, long time no review eh? lol jk. Thanks for the compliment ;D**

**KV: I don't like this chapter... and because of that I won't ask for 2 reviews for an update. Just one is good enough. Thank you all!**


	9. The Blue Man

**KV: OKAY, FROM HERE ON OUT THE POV IS GONNA BE FROM THIRD PERSON.**

* * *

><p>When Mikuo came home he seemed to be welcomed by a young girl who looked a lot like Miku, and I mean A LOT. The only difference was the teal hair was black and the blue-green eyes were now red. She smiled and waved at Mikuo. Mikuo who was confused looked behind him looking for someone else that she could be waving to, but there was no one there. "Um.. Can I help you?" Mikuo asked the young girl.<p>

"Yes actually." she said in a giggle similar to Miku's.

"What do you need?"

Her smile then turned crooked. "You." but before Mikuo could respond he was soon shot with a tranqalizer. Everything then turned pitch black after that for him. The fake Miku then took out her cell phone. "I got him, what now Master?" she asked into the small device.

"Ahh, good job Zatsune but I must admit I'm a bit disappointed that it was so easy. Bring him back... and leave a note for her. She'll come soon enough." the voice said as it ended the call. Zatsune put Mikuo over shoulder as she took out his cell phone and texted Miku:

_01, it's time you come back home.  
>We've got your lover with us, and<br>will not hesitant to kill him.  
>If you aren't there by this time<br>next week, he'll lose his life.  
>-Zatsune -01<em>

She added a picture of him with her to the text before sending it. She smiled to herself from her deed and walked off into the shadows with Mikuo over her shoulder, disappearing with him...

* * *

><p>"Hey hold on a second Len." Miku told the young blonde boy who was helping her make cookies. He rolled his eyes when he saw her take out her phone.<p>

"Let me guess, it's from that idiot of a boyfriend of yours." he said sarcastically.

"Yep," she said as she opened the text message, but the smile on her face soon faded along with her color as she read the text.

"What is it? Did he break up with you?" She fell silent and Len took her phone, "God just tel-" but he froze when he saw the picture as well, dropping the phone.

"I wish that was the case..." she said in a breathless voice, tears soon took hold of the young tealette's eyes. "What am I going to do, Len?" she asked. But Len sighed.

"Let him die I say." Len stated.

"What are you? Heartless?" she cried out.

"Miku. Look at it from my point of view. If you leave, who is going to help us? They will come after us as soon as you leave and if they were smart they would have buffed up security. If you go, we all go. One vs 4, which is going to win?"

Miku looked down trying to wipe away her tears, "B-but he's innocent!"

"So are we! We never asked to be brought there or anything what so ever! Remeber it's not just you." He picked up her phone and handed it to her, "Forget him Miku."

But Miku shook her head. "No...No! I love him! I'm not going to let him suffer because of me!"

"And what about us?"

"You guys aren't babies!"

"But we need you!" Len turned, "you liar..."

"What?"

"You Liar!" he shouted. "You said I'd be the only guy you'd ever love... it's now just a lie.."

"Len..."

"Just go! If they catch us it's on your head."

Miku sniffed and nodded. She went and put her coat on and ran out the door. "I'll be back!" she promised as she ran out the door heading towards the train station.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window, Miku sighed. She was going back to hell in her mind, a place she wanted to forget but now it seems as though she were welcoming it back. She was going there for Mikuo and Mikuo alone, but she knew how twisited Master was so she had to come up with an escape plan. She cannot just make a run for it.<p>

She watched the land pass by, she always liked windows because she was afraid of going outside. She'd rather play it out safely from the inside. "Mikuo..." she whispered to herself trying to remind herself the reason for boarding a train to hell.

Running through her mind was nothing but Mikuo. She prayed to god that he was okay, or at the very least still breathing. She looked over at the scheledule and sighed. It was going to be a long ride...a very long ride.

When Mikuo became conicous he looked around the dark room, but noticed that he was tied up. "Okay... what kind of sick joke is this?" he asked into the darkness. But no relpy came until he heard the sound of a door open and in a very dim light- saw the face of a blue haired man.

"No, this isn't a joke, Mikuo Hagane I presume?" he asked saying the young tealette's last name. A name in which he almost forgot until that moment. Mikuo almost snapped.

"Don't call me that." he growled. The blue haired man made his way to Mikuo, he lifted Mikuo's face up and laughed when he let go. "A pretty boy with a temper I see. I must wonder what she sees in you."

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell am I?" Mikuo asked about ready to spit in his face for his mocking nature.

"I am Kaito Shion, I own and run Crypton and it's been that way for over a hundred years." Kaito said with a smile. Things finally started to make sense to Mikuo. "I believe you can figure out the answer to your other question now." he laughed. Mikuo grew quiet, very quiet. "You see, you have some stolen property of mine."

"She isn't property! She's a person." Mikuo yelled, defending Miku.

"Heh, you call her that after you have knowledge of what she can do, her _powers_, her age... Don't tell me you seriously want to defend her."

"I _am _defending her. I love her." Mikuo said straight into the man's face but Kaito's smile soon turned into a frown and slapped Mikuo across his face leaving Mikuo with a big red mark on his cheek.

"She's mine." Kaito said in a disguisted voice. Mikuo grinned dispeite the pain.

"Let me guess- you love her too right? But love isn't worth for a man like you."

Kaito sighed, "You are becoming very annoying very fast." he looked into Mikuo's eyes and what Mikuo saw in those icy, dead blue eyes was not life like Miku, or love like Luka, or not even the hidden happiness in Len's eyes, but instead he saw something out of this world. Something truly evil. He looked in fear now, and Kaito smirked.  
>"If you must know, yes I do want her for more than one reason. Not only is she my greatest assassin but... the greatest girl I ever saw. I might as well tell you the story."<p>

Kaito leaned against the wall, "maybe then you'll understand that she is mine." he took in a breath, "About 80 years ago in 1930 something I was walking along the streets in the early America. When I stepped into a little shop for some thing to drink she was there behind the counter. She smiled a smile out of this world, so beautiful so pure. I instantly fell in love within that short 5 seconds...That was also when I knew I had to have her for my buessiness as well. She was young, build strong, and healthy, but on top of all that she was beautiful. I kidnapped her when she walked the streets of the night and she disappeared without anyone looking for her. It was so simple." he laughed "She is my favorite girl in the whole world, so I dare you to say that you love her again."

Mikuo was frozen, he couldn't believe what he just told him. He couldn't believe that he could just do something so cruel and almost brag about it. He stared at Kaito in shock.

"Speechless I see. Good." Kaito said as he went out the door, but before Mikuo spoke.

"I still love her, even more than you." Mikuo said. Kaito paused but went out the door leaving Mikuo all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: hehe, I hope this was a good update.<br>Mikuo: ...so many spainsh reviews...**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: thank you for the compliment and don't stress your self out on the English. Google can help us figure it out or KV's mom -which ever is easier. But thank you for reviewing so much but I must ask, how do you read this story if you aren't good at English. I don't mean to be insulting, I'm just curious.**

**Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Thank you very much, we're always glad to have another MikuoxMiku fan around, and even more glad when they review ;D**

**Miku:**

**Temari Uchiha fans: ahaha, I hope you aren't anxious anymore- but hopefully you are. And yeah, vocaloid is the best and ALWAYS will be. lol.**

**KV:**

**Amysadiekane: =3 yay~ my new nickname =w= hehe, here's your update you've waited so patiently for... *cough cough* and demanded *cough cough***

**Mikuo: More reviews please? **


	10. Some Help From a Brother

**KV: -turns away eating pocky- the end is coming soon...**

* * *

><p>When the train stopped, Miku got off and walked out of the city and into the wilderness where she knew the location of the science lab would. Walking there alone however took 3 hours and by the time she came to that building ever so well hidden it was almost 10 a clock at night. She paused infront of the guards who were amazed by what they saw- a runaway coming back.<p>

They quickly took her inside and headed towards Kaito's office. Miku looked around the halls- they were pure white with many cameras and every few steps there would be a break for another door to appear if needed- and probably made of steel.

Miku kept her head down as she returned back to Crypton, back to Kaito. Then she came to a stop infront of a closed door. It was a normal door but she knew there was something there- something teal haired. The guards pulled her forward though and she couldn't stop. She was quickly pushed into Kaito's office.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again... Miku I assume?" Kaito asked with his chair faced in to the wall.

"Yes, it's been awhile Master." she said formally. Kaito turned his chair.

"Only 5 years, but it wasn't the same without you _Darling_." Miku finched at the word.

"Please, do not call me that." she stated. Kaito got up from his chair and walked over to her with his crooked smile which she hated so much, it wasn't welcoming like Mikuo's.

"You know, I've been having a hell of a time trying to find you. You got a name, you got a social security, you got everything a person needs to be alive, I must ask how you were able to do such a thing."

"It's none of your concern."

"I see..." Kaito said, "But you leaving me is!" he shouted at her as he slapped her straight across the face. The power he had put into it made her fall to the ground, but she sat up rubbing her cheek. She almost forgot what pain felt like... "You know I need you, I want you. I have given you all the power in the world anyone could ever desire! Yet you still run away?" he asked angerily.

"I had to." she said as she stood up but only to recive a punch in the gut. Sure if a normal man had done this, it would only hurt like getting hit with a soccer ball but Kaito had experimented on himself but achieved to get all access of his brain, so his unnormal strength he used towards Miku would feel like a person getting hit by a train. She remained on the ground, coughing up blood. "L-let him go." she told Kaito.

"You mean the pretty boy?" Kaito asked acting victorious at the sight of Miku in pain.

"Let Mikuo go." she demanded as she wobbed onto her knees.

"Make. Me." Kaito mocked laughing as he grabbed Miku by the waist pulling her to him. "How this- you stay here with me, I forget about 02 and 03 and let them live happily?" he asked.

Miku glared at him, "And Mikuo?"

He sighed, "He..." but then smiled, "will leave this building as soon as I'm sure you will stay with me." Miku looked into his untrusting eyes but what other choice did she have? She then nodded in sorrow for she could not trust his word- she could never know what could really happen. "Wonderful! I'll have you in my room tonight then." he said as he kissed Miku. But Miku did not close her eyes, she did not enjoy this feeling, she did not enjoy cheating -if that's what you call it- on Mikuo, but it was for his life.

* * *

><p>When night passed and Mikuo knew he was finally alone, he took out the razor blade hidden in his belt. Mikuo was not a stupid person, either that or he's always been paranoid about being kidnapped. Mikuo began to cut the ropes around his wrist until quickly working his way until he was completely free. He would need to thank Luki for making him paranoid when he got back.<p>

He got up in the completely darkened room and looked along the walls for a door but not even a simple crack laid on the bear walls, and without a light or a hint Mikuo would soon lose hope...

* * *

><p>That night, Miku sat on Kaito's bed in lingerie. She sighed knowing her fate and a tear fell down her cheek and then many others followed. She scolded herself secretly for not giving hers to Mikuo before this since what, he's tried like a million times? She chuckled think about her teal haired lover, but only more tears scrolled down when she realized she never even told him how much she loves him.<p>

But in the middle of her panic attack a guard came in, and to her surprised she saw a person who looked a lot like Mikuo's friend Meiko, she backed up on the bed in fear but he put a finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet. "Relax, I'm here to help you." he whispered.

"And how can I trust you?" she asked.

He quietly laughed, "I'm Meiko's brother, and I grew up with Kuo. I don't want them to kill him tonight, so you better take these and get going soon." he whispered as he handed the hand cuffs she once used when she was a prisoner. "These will work against Kaito. Good luck." he whispered as he quietly exitted the room.

She was going to need to thank him one day.

She hid the hand cuffs under the pillow, and waited for Kaito painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: One review eh? *grabs ball of onions and cries* Y U NO LOVE ME.<br>Mikuo: please... don't pay attention to her...**

**Amysadiekane: ;D ahaha, another compliment, thank you~ And we hope you become more impatient as the story draws to it's final chapters here.**

**Miku: aren't you suppose to be in a cell or something Mikuo?  
>Mikuo: ...*bangs cup against jar* Imma innocent I tell you.<br>KV: um... while we try to fix that...review please?**


	11. Romeo & Juliet Minus One Death

**The last chapter... but if you guys review I might add an epilogue.**

* * *

><p>"My my, you look so lovely tonight." Kaito said as he entered the room. Miku looked up without expression. "What's wrong? You look so miserible." he laughed. Miku walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.." she said she trailed off into a deep kiss with Kaito. She lowered her arms and pulled his hand forward so he could touch her body, but once his hands got low enough she pulled out the hand cuffs hidden in the pillow that laid right next to her. She hand cuffed him to the bed and laughed. "Sorry, I'm with someone." she snickered as she ran out.

Meiko's brother- who was the only guard outside his room- lowered his head with a smile as if to pretend he saw nothing, and ignoring the yells of Kaito. "Thanks." Miku whispered.

"It's nothing, just tell Meiko, Meito said hi." he whispered with his head still down. So that's his name, she thought to herself and nodded as she ran to the room. But Meito stopped her right before she could, "here. Take this and run to the front enterance." he said as he gave her his ID card. Miku nodded once more and went to the room where she knew -as if out of pure instinct- Mikuo was.

She swapped the card and the door quickly opened, she looked to make sure no guards where around as she went in and sure enough, Mikuo was there, sitting on the chair. "Mikuo!" she cried. Mikuo quickly shot his head and saw Miku. He ran up to her and took her into his arms as if to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

"Miku! How did you-" Mikuo asked but got cut off.

"Meito helped me." she said with a smile but pulled away from the hug. "Come on! We need to go NOW." she panicked and took his hand. "Whatever you do- DO NOT LET GO OF MY HAND." she ordered him. Mikuo nodded for he knew the reason. Those guards and camreas have guns- if he were to let go of Miku he would be shot without a doubt.

They made their way around the guards. But right when they came to the exit, Kaito stood there waiting for them. Kaito smirked and Miku did she best to shield Mikuo. "Well well, I didn't think you'd be able to make it this far. I was sure I got the best system there was."

"Well I was number one for a reason."

"I suppose so..." he moved away from the door. "Go on, you've made your point."

"How can I trust you?"

"Just think of it as a prize..."

Miku glared at him, but Mikuo whispered, "Let's just go... He isn't even armed. What harm can he do?" Miku nodded and walked out the door with Mikuo, but... Kaito injected Mikuo right before he left. Mikuo looked back at Kaito who only smiled with the empty shot in his hand.

"Bye bye pretty boy." he waved. Mikuo went on and ignored it with Miku. They walked to the train station in mostly silence, but during the walk Mikuo gave Miku his jacket for all she wore was the lingerie.

"...Did he... you know..." Mikuo asked trying to find the right words but Miku knew what he was going to ask. She smiled and shook her head.

"No no, of course not." she looked at Mikuo with her big blue-green eyes. "I'm in love with you, not him." Mikuo blushed.

"That seems to be the first time you've admitted."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"So what now? What happens now?" he asked.

"We go home." she smiled, and soon they realized they unconiously started holding hands but neither one of they pulled away.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Mikuo was almost too sleepy to stay awake. He laid down on the couch and looked at Miku with saddened eyes. He knew he wasn't sleepy... he knew he was going to die. Miku however had no idea about it, and looked at him confused. "What's wrong Mikuo?" she asked.<p>

"Just...just a little tired..." he said in a whisper as he ran his palm down her face. "Do me a favor..."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"O..open the present now..." he asked of her. Miku looked even more confused at him but nodded. She went and got the present he gave her and opened it right infront of him. Her eyes when wide when she saw the music note necklace made out of small diamonds.

"Mikuo... This is amazing! But why? This is so expensive!" she cried out. Mikuo smiled lightly.

"Price...is just a number...made of paper with value... I know you like music..."

Miku smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Thank you, but why did you want me to open it now? You said I was suppose to wait until Christmas.

"I was...just getting impatient...I wanted to see your face..."

Miku nodded and looked behind her, she saw Luka, Luki, Rin, and Len. She was confused on why they were there, just looking at them with saddened eyes. The dense Miku asked, "What's wrong guys?" But they didn't respond.

"Miku..." Mikuo whispered and Miku then turned her attention back to Mikuo.

"Yeah?"

Then Mikuo spoke with his final breath, "Good...night..." he said as he closed his eyes.

"good night." Miku smiled, not knowing he was gone. Luka then put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"What's wrong Luka?" she asked looking up to the pinkette. Luka faked a smile.

"Aren't you sad?"

"About what?"

Luka sighed and made Miku put her hand over Mikuo's heart, but there was no feeling or sound. Miku went white. She began to check his pulses but no pulse ever came and she could feel his body slowly become cold. "Mikuo! Mikuo! Wake up Mikuo!" she cried out as tears scrolled down her face.

Everyone kept their head down as they did not want to see the young girl cry to her lover for her cry would never be answered.

"Mikuo!" She screamed. But soon she calmed herself down. She put her left hand over his hear and her right hand over her own. Len knew what this meant and pushed her.

"You can't do that!" he yelled at her.

"Why?"

"Because we need you!"

"But he was innocent! He was suppose to live a normal life until I came along!" Len looked at Miku with tears.

"Please... please don't leave me..." he said choking back tears but Luka held Len back.

"Len... it's her choice..." she said with hurt in her voice.

"I need...I need to make things go back. It's all my fault." She place her hand over his heart and the other against hers again and took in a deep breath as she transfered her flame to him.

Giving him life and killing herself.

"Len..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Tell Mikuo...I'm sorry..." she said as her head fell foward onto couch. Len, Rin, Luka, and even Luki was finding it hard to hold back tears. They knew she was dead. And then they heard Mikuo take a large breath and his eyes shot open.

"Huh? What the..." he said as he got up. "What happened? I feel...different." Len glared at Mikuo and hit him but not hard- almost the way Miku would.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he cried at him. Mikuo looked at the blonde boy confused.

"Why?"

"SHE KILLED HERSELF FOR YOU!" he screamed as tears poured down. Mikuo went breathless and looked at Miku, but just by looking at the girl.

He knew she was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE EPICLOGUE, bwahaha! -sigh- BUT because of Mikuo *glares at Mikuo*... Some info got released too early. <span>If you haven't heard I plan to make a squel to this story but I'll leave that up to you guys, if you guys request it then I will provide but for now, let's get the epilogue<span>.**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE (2): heh.. I should have guess you used the translater. ^^ my bad. But thank you for always reviewing and the many compliments you have given me. It's nice to have an ego boost.**

**Miku: Squel~ oh wait, I'm dead...  
>KV: Yeah, go back to being dead.<strong>

**Temari Uchiha Fans: aww, thank you soo much for saying that! It was very kind of you! *hugs***

**FTWforAnime: O_O that's alot for one week... I hope you feel better... And thank you for at least trying to review! It means a lot to me.**

**Mikuo: Anyways, remember to ask for the squel if you want it in your reviews otherwise all you get is an epilogue ;D**


	12. Walking Through Walls

**Okay, I HAD to do this in Mikuo's POV**

* * *

><p><span>Mikuo's POV:<span>

Looking out onto the sun setting into the lake makes me feel so old now. At first this sight would be so wonderful, that's why we chose it but now it seems to just bring back the memories of yesterday. I sat on the end of the low dock and let my feet in the water as I set lilys into the water.

The years have come and gone since that day I looked into Miku's lifeless eyes, and many things have passed. Luki got married, had a kid even, and pasted away about 4 years ago. He was 84. Meiko died too but way too early, about 40 years ago. I guess the life of a star gets to people... And someone who I owe a debt to died a year ago, Meito.

The world changes ever so fast. It's been only 72 years though since Miku's death and it feels like just yesterday. I look into the reflection of the water hoping silently that I would have that wrinkled face I should but like always, I'm disappointed.

I still look the way I did when she died.

I sighed and got up from the dock, putting my sandals on I throw a single rose into the water, today was her birthday after all. I walked back to the grave site and stared down onto the in graved words.

**_Miku Hatsune_**

August 27 19- to December 23rd 20-.

I always prefer a "see you later"  
>Rather than a "good bye" for we all meet<br>In heaven, hell, or a new journey.

I smiled looking at the words, it seemed fitting since we all came up with it. I laid down the last flower I had- a blue tulip. They're incredibly rare, just like meeting a girl like Miku. I set it on her grave and walked back to the car. I got in and drove back to my lab.

As you see- being forever young you can learn as much as you please. I walked in and was greeted by my assisstant Lily. "Nice to see you back Mikuo." she said returning to her work. I looked into the tank that stood in the middle of the lab and at the girl inside.

Miku...

I've spent my whole life trying to find a way to bring her back and here it is. The years and years spent studying medicine, science, technology, ect have all paid off. I had two things left to do in this life.

1. Bring back Miku.

and

2. Kill Kaito

I walked away from the tank and looked over my notes trying not to think about Kaito but I suppose he's like a flea, he just keeps coming back into mind. The thing that pisses me off is that Crypton has grown to become world-wide in crimal world and Kaito remains alive.

He's still breathing...

I banged my hand against the desk and Lily became startled. "Professor? What's wrong?" she asked me as I tried to control my anger.

"It...It's nothing, don't worry about it." I mumbled. She came to me and put a hand on my back looking at me with concerned blue eyes. Eyes that almost reminded me of Miku expect it just wasn't her.

"You can tell me." she said in a loving way. I sighed. Lily was the only normal person alive that knew my secret. She knew how old I truly was, why I'm so determined, why there is a tealette girl in a tank... She knew it all expect details.

"I was just thinking... How crazy this is..."

"What do you mean?"

"When Miku was alive, she always looked out windows... always. She said she felt safe behind the wall, but those walls are reality, and the windows she always looked through were her dream. She could never enter the real world- normality I suppose it is more than reality. She kept everything at a distance as she looked through her window... But I... I want her to walk through those walls now. I want her to have that life now if possible."

"Walking through walls eh? You want her to do the impossible?"

"She's already done the impossible. I just want her to _be _possible now."

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep over thinking Mikuo!

"I guess I am... but when you've lived as long as me, walking through walls seems more practical. The dreams of the impossible become possible. It's what gives you the strength to continue living I suppose..."

Lily sighed with a smile, "Stupid old man trying to be wise. Just let that girl out." I nodded and walked to Miku once more.

She was there, in the middle of water filled tank in a ball postion. Her long teal hair covering her backside, her big eyes closed with only her long eye lashes showing, her cream skin...everything was the same. I looked down onto the computer below it.

It read : _**Type in**_ **command...|**

I took in a deep breath and typed in release. All the water drained and Miku laid there on the floor of the tank. The sides came down and I walked over to the young tealette.

The young... breathing... tealette.

* * *

><p><span>To Be Continued In Walking On Air<span>

* * *

><p><strong>KV: and so we come to an end in Walking through Walls. I was actually very excited about writing this.<strong>

**Amysadiekane: Of course there is going to a squel~ ;D But I'm not gonna give a lot of info on it just yet. Be on the look out for Walking On Air. :3**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Omg, I almost went into tears of joy when I saw your review (after it was translated of course) I wanna hug you! You're so nice and kind! *hugs* And yes, I do love tragic endings, but I like to leave some hope for the auidence. ;3 You know, like leaving them guessing. Thank you so very much for all your reviews and love in the fanfiction, and compliments! You're too kind.**

**Termari Uchika fans: well, I hope you are happy with this somewhat happy ending. I always leave hope for the readers because I'm not a cruel writer. I love Mikuo and Miku enough not to plainly kill one off and leave one to die from loneliness D; I hope to see you review for my squel.**

**Mikuo: reviews are highly appericated and will be responded to in squel! See ya all there. ;D  
><strong>


End file.
